L'infiltrée
by Phamyl
Summary: Nouvelle recrue chez les Serpentard, une nouvelle cible pour les Maraudeurs. Mais pas n'importe quelle cible.


**Disclaimer** : A part les quelques personnages inventés par mes bons soins, et les aventures narrées, rien ne m'appartient. L'univers, la magie, les personnages, ... tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** Histoire à l'époque des maraudeurs (1976). Pour le reste, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le train n'allait plus tarder à siffler le départ. J'embrassai donc prestement mon père puis ma grand-mère qui en profita pour plaquer mes quelques mèches rebelles vers l'arrière à l'aide d'un gluant sortilège.

« Nanny ! Arrête ça, nom d'un Scrout. Pas devant tout le monde en plus », grognai-je en vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que personne n'avait assisté à cette scène des plus gênantes.

« Je n'aurais pas à faire ça si tu dégageais toi-même ton si joli visage de ces affreuses mèches. On ne voit même plus tes yeux. »

Je levai les yeux – à nouveau enfouis sous mes cheveux en bataille – au ciel mais m'abstins de tout commentaire. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer ma famille une dernière fois.

« Vous allez me manquer »

« Prends soin de toi »

« Dépêche-toi où tu courras sur les rails jusqu'en Ecosse pour les rattraper », se sentit obligé d'ajouter mon père. Sympathique, je me sentais déjà profondément regrettée.

« J'y vais, j'y vais ».

Et alliant les gestes à la parole, j'empoignai mes deux énormes coffres à bout de bras et les poussai avec peine à l'intérieur d'un wagon. Jugeant avoir fourni suffisamment d'énergie pour l'heure à venir, je décidai d'abandonner mes affaires dans le sas d'entrée pour m'engager, les bras libres, dans l'étroit couloir qui longeait les compartiments. Le premier semblait n'être occupé que par un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années mais les cheveux foncièrement argentés ne m'inspirèrent pas confiance. Je continuai donc ma recherche du parfait compartiment. J'en passai deux, trois, quatre... puis, résignée, m'invitai dans le dernier de la voiture déjà investi par trois morveux à première vue légèrement plus âgés que moi. A mon entrée, ils stoppèrent net leurs murmures et me jetèrent des regards emplis d'inquiétude, de reproche et d'interrogations. Le petit gros semblait même horrifié. Je les ignorai superbement, m'installai contre la fenêtre face à l'un d'eux. J'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches et en sortis des chocogrenouilles, une multitude de mémos oubliés depuis belle lurette, divers objets tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres (comme un komboloï ou un chapeau miniaturisé), des pièces moldues ainsi que quelques mornilles égarées, ...

« Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu ... » sifflai-je entre mes dents, plus pour moi-même que pour mes confrères, alors que j'inspectais le moindre recoin de ma cape.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, j'ouvris le pan gauche du vêtement pour vider la poche intérieure. Bingo.

« Te voilà, mon petit » dis-je, le sourire triomphant.

Je dénouai péniblement le long fil des écouteurs perpétuellement emmêlés (pourquoi n'existait-il pas de sort destiné à éviter ce genre de désagréments ? Je me promis de faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque dans la semaine pour m'en assurer). Je les enfonçai dans mes oreilles et du bout de ma baguette, je tapotai l'appareil, concentrée sur la chanson _London Calling_. Quelques paillettes s'échappèrent de l'item, puis rien. Subitement, par magie, les notes de guitare amorcèrent le début du titre. Ma marraine, une fervente admiratrice du monde moldu et de leurs inventions loufoques, m'avait offert ce lecteur cassette à l'occasion de mon départ pour le Royaume-Uni. Elle avait cependant eu l'ingénieuse idée de le modifier quelque peu magiquement avant de me le remettre. Ainsi, quelque soit la cassette insérée dans la machine, je pouvais écouter toutes les chansons existantes comme bon me semblait.

«_ London calling to the faraway towns  
>Now that war is declared-and battle come down<br>London calling to the underworld ... _» (1)

Quel bel hasard que de chanter l'appel de Londres et de la guerre qui s'y préparait. Mes doigts battaient la mesure sur la tablette devant moi, ma tête dodelinant au même rythme. J'aperçus vaguement le garçon qui me faisait face, me fixer alors que ses lèvres articulaient je-ne-sais-quel-discours sûrement des plus fascinants mais je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention qu'à mon entrée dans leur antre. Le regard dirigé vers le paysage qui défilait sous nos yeux. Je profitais de chacune des vibrations, des percussions, des subtilités du texte jusqu'à ce qu'un imprudent ne s'empara de mes écouteurs et me les arracha brutalement des oreilles.

« Hé sale veracrasse en putréfaction, rends-moi ça illico ! » menaçai-je alors que ma main se refermait déjà sur son col.

« On se calme, on se calme, petite demoiselle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ton truc ? On ne s'entend plus penser. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, ni de lâcher prise d'ailleurs. Je jaugeai juste mon interlocuteur qui affichait imperturbablement un sourire charmeur qui puait la manipulation à plein nez. Je tentai de capter ses yeux, sans succès. Je compris à cet instant ce que ressentait ma grand-mère. Trop de cheveux, en plus des lunettes rondes qui trônaient sur son nez trop parfait. Et une baguette magique à ajouter dans les obstacles à ma vue. Son compagnon s'était soudainement redressé et se tenait à présent devant moi, me menaçant.

« Lâche-le. Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'es venue foutre ici ? T'as pas d'ami ? »

C'est qu'il montrerait les crocs. Celui-là avait un physique bien moins fin que son ami mais pas repoussant pour autant, que du contraire. Je devinais son torse musclé sous sa cape pourtant assez ample pour cacher deux gamines de mon gabarit. Sa mâchoire saillante était l'archétype même de la virilité. Contrairement au premier, ses yeux noirs étaient offerts à la vue de tous, et à notre plus grand plaisir, puisqu'il avait emprisonné ses longs cheveux tout aussi sombres que son regard sous un serre-tête. Je pris ça comme une preuve qu'il avait une confiance suffisante en sa masculinité pour se permettre cette petite touche des plus féminines. En bref, une gueule bien faite à laquelle toute personne censée aurait évité de se frotter. Bien que je ne me considérais pas ce jour-là comme faisant partie de cette élite des gens raisonnables et responsables, je n'étais pas pour autant folle. Je libérai donc le premier crétin et me rassis à contre coeur. Seule contre trois, sans aucune fuite envisageable : aucune chance de m'en sortir indemne.

« C'est con, maintenant que vous m'avez piqué mon lecteur, je vais entendre tout ce que vous dites – pas que ça m'enchante, croyez-moi – ce qui veut dire que vous serez obligés de taire tous vos petits secrets. C'est ballot. »

Je sentis leurs regards se croiser sans pour autant échanger le moindre mot.

« Je n'aime pas le ton de cette conversation... Et si on recommençait, ça vous va ? Salut, je m'appelle Potter. James Potter. Seize ans et meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance ... » m''annonça l'idiot – et imbu de lui-même en plus de ça - à lunettes sur ma gauche. Il soutint son regard, probablement dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part. Il pouvait toujours rêver. Quoique ... et puis flûte. Ils l'apprendraient de toute évidence bien assez tôt.

« Query. » lui concédai-je, le bras tendu. « Eusebia Query. »

« Mais encore ? » insista-t-il sans répondre à mon geste.

« Quinze ans et je hais le Quidditch mais adore voler. Content ? »

« Je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse aimer voler sans vouer une fascination sans borne au Quidditch, mais oui. Content. »

Il ne se fit plus prier et me serra chaleureusement la main. Les deux autres se présentèrent à leur tour, presque avec autant de mauvaise foi que moi. Peter Pettigrow, l'empoté et Sirius Black, le beau gosse.

Ledit James Potter proposa une partie de Bavboules afin de briser la glace, une boite en bois gravée de lettres lumineuses, probablement pleine des pierres du jeu, posée sur ses genoux. Le malaise qui s'était installé depuis notre premier échange de paroles n'avait donc pas échappé à sa perspicacité. Impressionnée. Son initiative se heurta cependant à de vives protestations de notre part, peu enchantés à l'idée de se faire asperger par une substance liquide dégoûtante. Peter leur remémora une certaine fois où il aurait passé une journée entière en rose fluorescent à se maudire d'avoir oublié le sort d'époussetage. Sirius argua dans un sourire qui trahissait le sérieux dans lequel il tentait de se murer que son brushing valait bien plus qu'une heure de rigolade. Mais à la vue de son meilleur ami abattu d'avoir été rabroué de la sorte, il sortit un paquet de cartes et nous invita à tous jouer à une bataille explosive, voire même plusieurs si l'un de nous était avide de revanche. Peter tenta de dissuader ses amis une nouvelle fois, en vain. Le pauvre petit semblait être la cible favorite des éclats du jeu, si l'on en croyait ses dires. Et au vu de la tournure que prenait la partie, je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais tu viens d'où, belle créature ? » demanda Black qui semblait s'être décidé à faire le beau plutôt que de persister à montrer les crocs. « J'ai essayé de te le demander tout à l'heure mais les fils dans tes oreilles », il désigna le baladeur toujours abandonné sur la banquette, « te rendaient sourde et nous avec. »

« Durmstrang. »

S'ensuivit une série d'interrogations à propos de mon pays d'origine, de ma famille, de mon école, de mes goûts, ... auxquelles je ne répondis que par des mots dissyllabiques (voire monosyllabiques) quand je ne balayais pas la question d'un haussement d'épaules, ou d'un regard haineux qui lui signifiait clairement que cela ne le regardait ni de près ni de loin. Juste à l'instant où je pensais avoir atteint les limites de ma patience et craignais de ne plus faire grand cas de ma résolution de ne pas étrangler l'un de mes trois compagnons de voyage, un préfet glissa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et nous intima de nous changer si ce n'était déjà fait : le Poudlard Express entrerait en gare d'une minute à l'autre. Je m'éclipsai dans les toilettes et enfilai une robe de sorcier plus décente que les habits moldus que j'avais été contrainte de porter à King's Cross pour me fondre dans la masse. Quelques instants plus tard, nous arrivâmes en effet et je sautai hors du train. Grâce à ma baguette, j'envoyai d'un mouvement leste du poignet mes bagages sur une pile déjà colossale dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard et les y abandonnai avant de suivre les autres élèves vers l'orée du bois où des calèches tirées par des sombrals nous attendaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je croisais des êtres de cette espèce mais l'aspect squelettique et morbide de ces chevaux ailés, plus que leur réputation, me fit frissonner. Par habitude, je m'approchai de l'animal le plus proche et lui flattai l'encolure. Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à surmonter mes peurs, quitte à les provoquer dans le but de les contrôler. _Le jour où tu auras besoin de cette maîtrise, il sera trop tard pour l'apprendre_, me répétait-elle sans cesse. J'entendis vaguement Pettigros – ou quelque fut son nom – me traiter de siphonnée de la citrouille, en plus d'être désagréable, à agiter ma main ainsi dans le vide mais n'y prêtai aucune attention. Alors que la plupart des voitures s'éloignaient déjà au loin vers le château écossais, je grimpai les quelques marches de la mienne et m'assis sur le banc mal poli. Quelques élèves aux cravates bleues et bronze me rejoignirent sans m'adresser la parole du trajet, ce dont je fus ravie après l'interrogatoire indiscret de Black. J'eus tout le loisir d'observer les tours se dessiner de plus en plus précisément dans mon champ de vision. A chaque mètre, j'avais l'impression de rapetisser, d'avoir déjà atteint la taille d'une fourmi face à la titanesque bâtisse mais Poudlard grandissait encore et toujours. Les lumières qui filtraient les fenêtres et se reflétaient dans l'eau paisible du lac donnaient un air irréel à cette nuit fraîchement tombée. Je me croyais en plein rêve. Je ne m'aperçus de notre arrêt que lorsqu'une étudiante me fit remarquer qu'il aurait peut-être été judicieux de me bouger les fesses si je ne voulais pas être en retard au repas. Je lui emboitai donc le pas, passai par la grande porte de l'entrée et me retrouvai dans le hall. Immanquablement la pièce la plus haute que je n'eus jamais l'occasion de voir, des volées d'escaliers pivotant à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Miss Query ? Vous voilà enfin. Veuillez me suivre »

Je reconnus immédiatement le professeur McGonagall sous son chapeau pointu avec ses airs sévères. Exactement comme mon père me l'avait décrite. Je lui obéis et l'accompagnai jusqu'à de grandes portes closes où attendaient déjà les nouvelles recrues de l'école. Elle exposa brièvement le concept de la répartition et de la compétition qui en découlerait pour toute leur scolarité. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille absente, me souvenant parfaitement des discours paternels sur les différentes maisons (Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle). La vieille directrice adjointe finit son explication et ouvrit les portes sous les yeux ébahis des premières années. Nous avançâmes entre quatre longues tables dressées vers une plus étroite élevée sur une estrade au centre de laquelle trônait le directeur. Au-dessus d'une centaine de bougies qui flottaient en l'air, le plafond semblait inexistant et projetait une reproduction fidèle du ciel visible à l'extérieur ainsi que des étoiles. Au bout de la salle, je me postai derrière le groupe des premières, légèrement en retrait. Le professeur McGonagall déposa devant nous un tabouret et un chapeau crasseux qui se mit à vanter les mérites des fondateurs de Poudlard et à mettre en garde contre les rivalités qui pouvaient naître au sein même de l'école. Le professeur procéda ensuite à l'appel systématique de chacun des enfants, les coiffa du choixpeau comme elle l'avait nommé pour qu'ils soient envoyés dans la maison qui leur conviendrait au mieux. Dès que celui-ci criait son verdict, des exclamations et des applaudissement plus ou moins marqués s'élevaient dans la salle. Lorsqu'il ne restât plus que moi debout face au tabouret, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et jugea bon de me présenter en quelques mots.

« Silence, s'il vous plaît. Comme vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève dans le cadre d'un échange d'une durée de deux semestres. Miss Eusebia Query qui nous vient de l'institut Durmstrang intégrera, malgré son jeune âge, les cours de sixième année. Je compte sur vous, mes chers enfants, pour la recevoir comme il se doit. »

Pour signifier qu'il en avait fini, il me désigna le tabouret de la main, ses yeux gris plongés dans les miens. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire de son regard perçant sur moi, mais il me semblait que la salle entière s'était tue. Plus personne n'osait murmurer le moindre commentaire. Tout le monde était suspendu aux prochains mots que le choixpeau prononcerait. Tremblante, je le posai sur ma tête et ne dus pas attendre longtemps pour entendre sa voix.

« Mmmh, intéressant. Je vois une certaine intelligence qui tiendrait plutôt de la ruse ... un manque total de considération pour les règlements ou pour le travail ... Pas persévérante pour une noise, têtue... Je perçois aussi une envie dévorante de faire tes preuves, de se démarquer ... Bien que tu ne sembles pas vouloir y aller pour les mêmes raisons, il me semble clair que tu dois aller à ... SERPENTARD » hurla le choixpeau.

Je pestai mais me dirigeai grand sourire vers la table vert et argent où les applaudissements se faisaient plus bruyants. Le blondinet du matin même s'approcha de moi, le bras tendu.

« J'étais sûr que tu nous rejoindrais, cousine. »

* * *

><p>(1) Paroles de la chanson London Calling des Clash.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Il s'est avéré être plus court que prévu mais tout ce que je comptais y mettre y est, c'est l'essentiel. Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé passer trop de fautes vu l'heure avancée à laquelle je publie ...<p>

Faites moi part de vos avis !

RàR: **Zod'a** : Oh ! Merci énormément. Je ne m'attendais à vrai dire pas à recevoir de review et surtout pas aussi rapidement. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je n'ai pas de trame particulière en tête - je sais, risqué ... très risqué - mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver l'imagination nécessaire en cours de route. Tout ça pour dire : si vous avez des idées ou des attentes particulières, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre. Il se pourrait fort bien que je les mette en forme. J'avais surtout cette irrépressible envie d'écrire après deux ans d'inactivité.

Dernière petite chose : ne vous attendez pas à un rythme soutenu de publication surtout en ce moment : je nage entre les jobs d'étudiants et ma seconde session ... Advienne que pourra.


End file.
